Doki's Love: A Team Doki Love Story
by laizytailwolfox
Summary: After a long expedition, the team settles down for a nice vacation. Little do they know that love is in the air!
1. Chapter 1: Doki & Gabby

Doki's Love: A Team Doki Love Story

Chapter 1: Doki & Gabby It has been a long day. Gabby and I are exhausted! Everyone was already in bed and gabby and I were headed into our rooms for the night. Upon reaching her door gabby invited me into her room. I was a little nervous but followed her in her room. Her room was well decorated with posters of her favorite singers and bands. As well as photos of her pet worm. The room smelled of apple cinnamon as she had a jar on her work desk containing a glossy red and crimson brown candle. The soft white cotton whick churned into a solid charcoaled black, as the wick burned into the night by the bright blue and white flame that engulfed it. Gabby lays on her bed in her PJs and looks over at me with a warm smile. She got up and leaned me against the wall. Her eyes sparkled as I blushed. "Doki, I noticed how much you care about me and how much you want to hang out. It makes me feel wanted. I want to return the feelings to you tonight. I...love you doki..." My heart stopped as Gabby leaned in closer and her lips touched mine gently.I felt the warmth of Gabby's body push against mine. I felt a rush of pleasure engulf my body. She continued to kiss me and lapsed her tongue on mine. My sheath became hard and heavy from the pleasure. Gabby stops and then pulls me onto her bed. She then proceeds to undress and then slowly undresses me as she and I made out passionately. She then lays on top of me and begins to slowly rub my sword up and down with her tongue. "MMM," I moan silently as the pleasure rushed within me. I never knew how amazing this felt. She then sits on my laps as they are open revealing my hard boner. she then slowly places her soft, swollen vagina on my sword and begins to move up and down. She moaned as pleasure rushed through her. She begins to ride me faster and faster as I felt my climax rushing in. "Aaaahhh, Doookii! Yesss!" Gabby moaned as she felt her wet vagina explode as she came and kept riding me. After a few more rides I felt the cum rushing out and let my load fill her womb. After having our fun, we lay next to each other in bed. I have never felt so alive! Finally, the girl and goat of my dreams finally wanted me all in the same. "Doki, That was exhilarating! I love you so much!" Gabby said as she panted heavily. I felt the same way about her. I loved her since we were friends and expedition partners. I am willing to protect her and love her now more than ever before! "I love you too Gabby," I said as we embraced each other and gave one last passionate kiss before our eyes gave in and we fell into the warm embrace of our slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fico & Annabella

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed7fa19aeb72f2969183c6c5d6135f6b"Gabby and I awoke the next morning. We entered the club house to the smell of pancakes and eggs. We saw Mundi and Otto in the kitchen. We didn't see Fico or Annabella anywhere. Normally they'd be with us for breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2992276cb9fefaf1682e92d254ba4b8""Where are they?" I asked. I know they hung out a lot but this was like Gabby and I. We heard a loud moan come from upstairs. Gabby and I gaze at each other and she let off a cocky 'I now know why' smile. We followed the noise upstairs, her hoof holding my paw. Otto opens the door and we find Fic on top of Annabella as they found pleasure in themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bc8164eb81baf3c8ff436a6b1cd9dca"Annabella pointed us out. Fico was shocked and a rush of embarrassment fell upon his face. "Jesus Doki! Have you ever heard of the term privacy?!" We giggled as he got out of bed covered with his sheets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c24868a552933f2b5e5c8bd507c26236""We were looking for you, for breakfast was ready." Mundi chimed in. We laughed BC we caught them having sex. It was kind of funny to see the embarrassment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
